Zoire
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader) Kahseral (general) Jiren (comrade) Dyspo (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kunshee (comrade) }} is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Zoiray is a small, impish creature with purple skin and a pair of outwardly curved horns. He wears the standard Pride Trooper uniform. Personality Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Zoiray was one of the many Prider Troopers chosen to represent Team Universe 11 in the Tournament of Power. When the tournament started, Zoiray was seen with Dyspo and Zirloin when they were blocking some explosions. Zoiray showed up with Kahseral, Kettol, Cocotte, and Tupper then struck poses and introduced themselves to Goku, Caulifla, and Kale, intending to avenge Vuon. He attacked Goku with his Justice Spin while Tupper had him on a hold and intended to attack him again if Android 18 had not interfered. Zoiray then went into another Justice Spin which repelled ki blasts sent by Goku and 18 back at them and carried Tupper to perform their Double Pride Spin at them. After Tupper ended up getting eliminated, Zoiray was confronted by the two warriors from Universe 7, but he used his signature technique to escape. He then regrouped with his group and offered to finish off Caulifla after she was bruised and battered by Kettol's attack and Cocotte set up her Cocotte Wave Max to avoid interference. Despite her efforts, Caulifla could not dissipate Zoiray's attack, but it was dissipated when Kale transformed into a unique Super Saiyan form and broke it down. Afterwards, Zoiray fired the United Justice Stream with his teammates against the Saiyans and clashing with their Combined Energy Wave. When Kale went Super Saiyan (Berserk) under her control, their attack finally overpowered theirs, resulting in Zoiray, Kettol, and Kahseral getting blown away and knocked out of the arena and eliminated them from the tournament. Power His Justice Spin was strong enough to damage base Goku, withstand Ki Blasts from base Goku and Android 18 and withstand punches from base Caulifla. Together with Tupper, the Double Pride Spin is strong enough to damage Kachi Katchin. Afterwards, he, alongside Kahseral and Kettol were knocked out of the arena by the combined beam of Caulifla and Kale. It is unclear whether his semicircular canals to enable high speed rotation for long periods at will without getting any major sickness are special by nature. Techniques and Abilities *'Fighting Pose' - *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Justice Spin' - Zoiray's special attack which is often used to combine with Tupper's self petrifaction. Spinning himself at extreme speed which causes a whirlwind/tornado like effect and is powerful enough to repel ranged attacks from Goku and Android 18 at the same time, and easily lift and fling petrified Tupper around. *'Double Pride Spin' - One of significant combination moves with Tupper, it is a combined attack of vertical and horizontal rotations. It is powerful enough to create a crater on the field of Kachi Katchin. *'United Justice Stream' - Similar to Trio De Dangers' Triangle Danger Beam, it is a team attack that consists of four users. They each do different poses and charge different colored energy spheres in their hands (green for Zoiray) and fire them in energy waves. The four energy waves then combine to create a red and even larger and more powerful energy wave. Voice actors *Japanese: Yukiko Morishita *English: TBA Battles *Zoiray & Tupper (Base/Petrified form) vs. Goku *Tupper & Zoiray (Base/Petrified form) vs. Goku & Android 18 *Zoiray, Kahseral, Cocotte, and Kettol vs. Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan Green/Super Saiyan Berserk) Trivia *His name Zoiray (Zoirē ゾイレー) is a possible reference to a refrigerator (reizōko/reizouko 冷蔵庫) in Japanese. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists